Rambles
by The Old Rycr
Summary: Just one UxY romantic oneshot for the moment. If I ever write more, they'll go in here, so I don't clutter up my profile with lots of Writer'sBlockBusting oneshots and the like.


_I felt like writing this a long time ago, and I finally got around to it. All of you who are reading my **Living Up To A Legend** series, don't worry. The next chapter will be on the way soon, and will probably be up by tomorrow. I just felt like writing this now, since I need a little break from my series._

_**I don't own Code Lyoko. No fanfiction author owns the TV show, book, movie, etc. that they are writing about, so don't sue any of us, okay?**_

_Now, this is a oneshot with a lot of fluff of my favorite couple. I'm going to write a few more eventually, and put them all in this story. So, here's the first one!_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Dreams_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

––ULRICH POV––

I leaned against the wall outside, waiting outside for Yumi. We had just prevented a nearly disastrous XANA attack and gone back in time. The bus that Odd and I were taking to the pool was hijacked by XANA and nearly crashed into the petrol-chemical plant. Now we were just tying up a loose end…

Yumi ran up to me. I glanced at her as she held out my diary. "Here. I didn't read it, I swear, Ulrich."

I grabbed the spine. Yumi was still holding it. "I'll tell you about it one day, Yumi."

"I'd really like that."

"I'd better go." She let go of my diary. "I wouldn't wanna miss Sissi…"

I stepped forward and looked up at her for a second. I was about to turn away when something came over me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a kiss…

…and she kissed back! After an eternity, we finally broke apart for air. I couldn't take my eyes off her face…her beautiful face…

"I…wow…um…that was…unexpected…" Yumi was looking at me, bewildered.

"Uh…I should go show this to Sissi…" I smiled a little and ran off.

I reached my dorm to find her leaning against the wall again. I smiled again as I pulled out my key. "Sissi? Were you waiting for me?" She looked over at me with a half-smile on her face. "Waiting for something?"

She looked down and saw my diary. "Uh…um…no… I was just passing by so…" She stopped and turned, running down the hall. I smiled and unlocked my door to find Odd and Jeremie inside. I held up my diary.

Jeremie clapped as Odd jumped up. "Yes!"

I laughed at Odd and walked over to my bed, putting the diary away and sitting down. I was in a daze now. Had I really just done that? I kissed her…and she kissed me back! It was…amazing…

"…Ulrich…Ulrich! Hey! HEY LOVER-BOY!"

"Huh?" I jerked out of my reverie. "What?"

He smiled. "So…what happened when Yumi gave you your diary back?"

I felt my cheeks warm. "…n-nothing…" He just smiled.

"Hmmm…your face is redder than a tomato and you have that goofy grin on your face…" He gasped and his grin got even wider. "You finally kissed her!"

I sighed. "Yes–"

Odd's grin got wider than I thought would be possible, and he interrupted me. "Ha! I knew it! You two are meant for each other! I knew you would finally get–"

My eyes snapped open and I sighed, wishing that the dream had been real. That dream had really happened. It had been a long time ago, and it had happened differently. I had not given in to the impulse to kiss her. I didn't know if she would love me back.

Now, I don't care.

Almost every night since then, I had that dream. And every time, it happened the way it really did. This time though…I had finally kissed her. I had finally given up trying to find out subtly whether she loved me or not and just decided to find out once and for all.

Before, I had been a coward. We had never kissed, though we almost did many times. But now, things have changed.

Now that XANA is free, everything has changed.

I think I'll tell her. If my dream was any indication, now is a good time. This was the first time I had actually kissed her in that dream, and I'm hopefully going to repeat that soon.

Yeah, now is the time.

I looked at my clock and saw that is was still 2:30 AM.

Okay, later will be the time…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

––YUMI POV––

I was hit by a stray laser. I flew back and saw the edge of the platform pass below me. I fell towards the void.

I grabbed the edge at the last second and hung for a few moments. I didn't have the strength to pull myself up. I saw my life flash before my eyes. I remembered everything: discovering Lyoko, finding Aelita, the first attack…

I saw everything, including the other time I had fallen into the void. Ulrich had screamed my name as I fell. His hand just missed mine, and I fell into the void beneath the forest, screaming.

I was brought back to the present as my grip loosened. I fell…

…and I stopped. I looked up to see that Ulrich was holding my hand. He slowly pulled me up. I stood up and looked at Aelita just in time to see her enter the tower.

I looked back at Ulrich. His eyes closed just as mine did. We moved closer. Somehow, I knew that Aelita would enter the code just a moment too soon, and we would never kiss.

But she didn't. Out lips connected as everything went white and my eyes snapped open.

I smiled slightly. I've had this dream every night for the past two months. Ever time, Aelita deactivated the tower just as we were about to kiss. We would be less than an inch apart when I would wake up.

This time, she had waited a moment longer…

This time, we had kissed…

Maybe it's a sign of things to come…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

––ULRICH POV––

I woke up so late today that Odd was already gone. I had already taken a shower, gotten dressed, and walked downstairs by the time I remembered my dream. It was time to tell Yumi once and for all.

I smiled and headed outside to see Jeremie, Odd, and Yumi herself talking by our favorite bench. I walked over.

"Hey guys!"

Yumi was the first to look up. Her smile brightened my world. "Hi Ulrich…"

I took a deep breath and walked up to her. "Uh, Yumi? Can we talk for a second?"

Her eyes widened as she nodded. I took her arm and led her over to the forest near the school. As we left, I heard Odd laugh and mutter "Finally."

We stopped by my favorite tree in the forest. I usually came here and climbed the tree for some time alone, but this time was different.

I wouldn't be alone any more.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

––YUMI POV––

We stopped at what Odd called "Ulrich's moping tree." Every time Ulrich needed time alone, he'd come here. He turned around and looked at me.

"I…uh…" He began mumbling and stuttering.

I sighed, remembering all the other times he began stuttering like this. I had always thought that he would tell me that he was dating someone else or something like that, but my dream was still fresh in my mind, and I thought he might say something different.

It turns out that he didn't say anything at all. He stopped stuttering for a moment, and I could hear him take a deep breath. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around me and his lips connected with mine.

The moment lasted an eternity. We finally broke apart for air. I quickly kissed him again. He stiffened up, then seemed to relax a bit. Our mouths opened and our tongues connected.

We were one.

When we broke apart again, we just stared at each other for several minutes. I found my voice first, but I had forgotten how to use it.

"Um…I…you…wow…"

He nodded, seeming to understand what I had meant to said. He offered his hand and I took it. We walked back to the school and stopped at the gate. Ulrich finally regained his voice and whispered in my ear.

"Let's surprise them, okay?"

I nodded, still unsure of my own voice, and released his hand. We walked back to school together, trying not to look at each other, since we blushed every time we did.

We came up to the others. Odd jumped up and looked at Ulrich. "So?"

We were silent for a moment. Odd looked at both of us and raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Ulrich again. "Oh no, don't tell me you didn't do it!"

"Do what?" I smiled as Odd looked at me and rolled his eyes. I tried to put on a look of understanding.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

––ULRICH POV––

I smiled when I heard Yumi. I looked over at her as she tried to hold in a laugh. I looked at the source of her laughter, and saw Odd with a confused expression on his face. I sighed, and he glared at me. That glare said it all:

_WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD HER YET?_

Yumi and I looked at each other, and she smiled. She glanced at Odd.

"Oh, you mean this?" She moved up to me and kissed me again. I had kissed her three times today, each time better than the last. When we broke apart for air, I heard Odd cheering. Suddenly, Sissi walked up.

"How could you kiss this…this…this bitch?"

Yumi took a step forward. "Take…that…back…"

Sissi glared at her. "No. You took my Ulrich away from me!"

That was it. Yumi took another step forward and smacked Sissi as hard as she could. Sissi put a hand on her cheek and sniffed. She glared at me. "What does she have that I don't?"

I smiled and looked up. "She has me."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_So? Is it good? Please review. If I get good reviews, I'll continue this story. So please review!_

_I'll update **L.U.T.A.L.** soon!_


End file.
